


ilang palda pa ang pupunitin, o giliw ko

by chisakis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakis/pseuds/chisakis
Summary: Lunes na Lunes, napunit ang palda ni Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	ilang palda pa ang pupunitin, o giliw ko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.
> 
> para kay marian rivera na napunitan ng palda papasok ng trabaho!
> 
> para sayo to bakla ng taon! pasensya na ampanget nung nasulat pero ang ganda nung pinaguusapan natin. di bale sana mapasaya kita dito kahit onti lang masaya na rin ako!
> 
> yung title wala ako maisip kaya charot lang yan kesa untitled hahahaha. tapos feeling ko ang funny ko sa title. feeling ko lang.

Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, ngayong Lunes pa siya dinatnan ng period.

Napakamot na lang si Kyungsoo sa ulo at napabuntong-hininga dahil Lunes na nga ang first day ng period niya, aba pati trapik naki-join din para bwisitin ang araw niya lalo.

Nakaraos naman siya sa unang destino niya bago makarating sa opisina. Pero sa pangalawang jeep na kailangan niyang sakyan, dun siya nahirapan.

Una sa lahat, tirik ang araw at hirap siyang makakita sa liwanag ng sikat nito kaya di rin niya mabasa ang sign board ng mga jeep na paparating.

Sunod, may dadating nga kaso nauunahan naman siya ng iba. 

Napakarami niyang kalaban sa kalsada.

Pangatlo, ilang jeep na ang dumaan pero cutting trip.

Pang-apat, mali-late na siya.

Isang buntong hininga pa ulit sabay tingin sa kanyang relos.

Sa kanyang tantsa, di na talaga siya aabot. Sigurado na tiyak ang kaltas sa kanyang sweldo.

Sa puntong ito, hindi na siya nagmadali pang sumakay at naghintay na lamang ng jeep na may mauupuan pa. Yun ay kung papalarin.

Hindi naman nagtagal at may dumating na jeep na may apat na katao ang bumaba kaya agad na itong hinabol ni Kyungsoo.

May lalaki na mas nauna sa kanya. Pinauna naman siya nitong pasakayin, pero...dahil mataas ang tapakan ng jeep at kailangan ding ihakbang ng pagkataas ang kanyang binti, sa kamalasan, nawarak ang harap ng palda niya.

Nagulat siya sa nangyari. Nanlaki ang mga mata at napatingala. Iilang tao sa loob ng jeep ang nakasaksi sa nangyari, ngunit napahilis din sila ng tingin at nagkunwaring walang nakita.

Pero ang lalaking nasa kanyang gilid na nagpauna sa kanya sumakay ay napatingin sa palda niya at sa kanya na agad niyang ikinapula kahit na naka-blush on na rin naman siya.

Hindi na nag-atubiling mag-inarte pa, sumakay na siya at umupo kung saan pa may espasyo, dala-dala pa rin ang pagkahiya.

Napatingin siya sa paldang napunit at napairap na lang sa sarili. Tumingin pa nga ang babaeng nasa kanyang harapan sabay tingin sa napunit niyang palda.

Kay malas niya ngayong araw.

Otomatiko siyang umusog ng upo dahil may isa pang kasya sa hilera niya, partikular na sa tabi niya mismo.

Napatingin siya sa lalaki kanina na ngayon ay katabi na niya.

Amoy lalaki.

Napakabango para sa isang tulad niyang may maarteng pang-amoy.

Isa pa niyang natanto, naghubad ng sumbrero ang lalaki at may hawak ito na itim na hoodie. Yun pala, iniaabot sa kanya ng lalaki ang hoodie niya.

Nalito siya sa pag-aabot sa kanya ng hoodie ng lalaki.

"Pantakip mo." Sabi nito sa kanya sabay nguso sa napunit niyang palda.

Nanlaki lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, at napahawak sa punit na palda, hindi alam ang gagawin.

"Sige na, Miss. Mahirap na baka masilipan ka pa."

Dahil sa pangungusap ng mga mata ng lalaki, hindi na rin siya nakatanggi sa alok nitong hoodie at nagpasalamat siya sa kanya.

Ngumiti nang banayad ang lalaki sa kanya at ginawa na niyang pantakip ang hoodie sa palda niya.

Nagpatuloy lang sa pag-usad ang jeep.

Kung minsan ay ninanakawan niya ng tingin ang lalaki. Tahimik lang ito at nanonood ng NBA highlights sa FB.

Di rin niya mapigilang mukhaan ito maigi at nang magawa ay di niya maitatanggi na may angkin itong kagwapuhan.

Napanatag ang loob ni Kyungsoo habang inaalala ang pagpapahiram ng lalaki sa kanya ng hoodie.

Hinawakan niya ang hoodie sa ibabaw ng mga hita niya at siya'y napapikit muna dahil malayo pa naman ang kanyang bababaan.

Ngunit pagkamulat ng kanyang mga mata, wala na ang gentleman na kuya sa tabi niya.

Napasilip siya sa labas ng jeep, ngunit kahit anong bahid ng lalaki ay di na niya muling natanaw.

Napahawak at napatingin na lang siya sa hoodie.

Paano na niya ito masasauli?

* * *

Pagkapasok sa office ay nagsitinginan ang dalawa sa mga ka-close niyang mga kaopisina.

"Bakla, bakit ganyan outfit natin? Di ako informed, yan na ba uso ngayon?" Bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun mula sa katabi niyang cubicle.

Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay ang kaibigan at tsaka itinaas ang nakatali na hoodie sa kanyang beywang.

"Shocks, pano napunit yan?" Malakas na bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Sa kabilang working station niya sa kanan, nakialam na rin si Sehun sa kanila.

"Ayos ah? Malala ba sa North Pole lamig dito sa office, dalawa na jacket mo ngayon?" Kinuha ni Sehun ang hoodie na tinanggal na ngayon ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang beywang at tiningnan ito maigi. "Aba, parang ang laki ata nito sayo, Soo. Kasya to sa akin." Dahil may pagkaloko-loko ang kaopisina, sinuot ni Sehun ang hoodie at tiningnan ang sarili. "Ayos ah? Fit na fit. Gucci pala 'to, gagi." Inamoy pa niya. "Gago, bango. CK1 'tong pabango na 'to ah. Tas Gucci pa?"

"Akin na nga yan." Hinigit ni Kyungsoo ang laylayan ng hoodie. Medyo nagulat din na may tatak pala itong Gucci sa harap ng hoodie.

"Luh, sungit. Sinukat ko lang naman." Hinubad na iyon ni Sehun at inabot kay Kyungsoo, pero mas mabilis si Baekhyun dahil hinablot niya ang hoodie at inamoy iyon.

"Bakla ka, amoy lalaki. Kanino 'to ah?"

"Ang ingay, Baek. Mamaya pagalitan tayo ni Ma'am. Akin na." Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa upuan, gusot na ang mukha.

"E, kanino nga muna 'to? Imposibleng sa kuya mo, e nasa Saudi yun." Taas kilay na intriga ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Patingin nga ako ulit." Hablot muli ni Sehun sa hoodie at pinatong iyon sa sarili. "Ganda ng tela ng hoodie na 'to, pero mukhang imitation lang."

"Patingin nga ulit!"

"Huy, akin na nga sabi. Pag tayo napagalitan." Pagmamakaawa pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaopisina pero tila wala ata silang narinig dahil naging busy na sila sa hoodie.

"Imitation nga 'to. Ah, bueno, oy bakla ka, kanino yan ha?" Diin muli ni Baekhyun.

"Akin na nga." Sinubukan niya itong hablutin kay Sehun pero tinaas iyon ng lalaki at bumelat ito sa kanya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at inirapan ang dalawang kaopisina.

"Pag-akyat ko sa jeep, napunit 'to. Tapos pinahiram yan sa akin ng pasahero." Sagot niya rin sa mga kaibigan habang nakatingin sa napunit na palda at humawak roon. "Pantakip dito sana sa palda ko. Kaso, nakaidlip ako sa byahe tapos pagdilat ko wala na yung lalaki sa tabi ko."

"Ohhh." Korus ng dalawang kaopisina bago sila tingalain ni Kyungsoo.

"Akin na nga yan!" Hablot niya nang matagumpay kay Sehun sa hoodie sabay patong nito sa kanyang hita.

May mapanlokong ngiti si Baekhyun sa labi. "Gwapo ba yung lalaki, bakla?"

"Sa jeep mo lang pala mahahanap si forever mo." Tawa ni Sehun bago umupo sa working station niya.

"O 'e ano ngayon kung gwapo?" 

"Aba, syempre kung gwapo yun tas ganyan pa ka-gentleman dapat jowain mo yun!"

Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Kyungsoo at binuksan na ang file sa computer na tinatrabaho.

As if naman ganun kadali makahanap ng love life.

Tapos sa byahe pa?

Ano 'to, Wattpad Presents?

* * *

Imbis na sariling jacket ang suot, natagpuan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na suot ang hoodie ng misteryosong lalaki.

Imitation man o original ang Gucci nitong hoodie, di niya maipagkakaila na nakakapagbigay ng gaan sa loob ang amoy at ang pakiramdam nito sa kanyang balat. Kaya naman, naging sentro siya ng pang-aasar nina Sehun at Baekhyun hanggang uwian.

"Naks naman hanggang bahay niya dadalhin yung hoodie. Yiee." Sundot ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa tagiliran sabay tawa.

"Baliw. Nagbabakasakali lang baka makita ko sa daan. Sasauli ko 'to." Irap niya sa kaibigan.

"Ows, di nga? Baka kasi jojowain mo na." Asar pa ni Sehun sa kanya kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Tumiklop naman agad si Sehun at napatikom bibig, pero natawa pa rin.

Pagka-out nila sa opisina, sabay-sabay silang lumakad at sige pa rin ang dalawa sa pagsinghot sa kanya. Para bang mga asong gala na bigla ka na lang susundan.

"Orig ata 'tong CK ni kuya. Di nawawala yung amoy." Wika ni Sehun na sinangayunan din ni Baekhyun.

"Bakla, pati buhok mo kaamoy na ng hoodie mo."

Nilingon niya ang mga kaibigan. "Tigilan niyo nga ako. Mukha kayong aso sa likod ko."

"Sus, parang di ka bangong-bango sa hoodie ni koya gucci mo. Yiee." Dutdot muli ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran niya kaya nahampas niya tuloy ito sa braso.

Sinuklian lang siya ng tawa ng mga kaibigan at nang kailangan na nilang humiwalay sa isa't-isa, sigaw pa ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Kapag nakita mo ulit siya, girl, jowain mo na!"

Napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo dahil napatingin sa kanya ang mga tao sa paligid at siya'y lumakad na.

* * *

Sa dami ng tao sa lansangan, bakit ba siya umasa na makikita niya muli ang lalaking nagpahiram sa kanya ng hoodie?

Tsaka medyo sabaw din dahil suot niya ang hoodie, pano na lang kung makita niya ang lalaki? Ano na lang ang gagawin niya? Huhubarin niya ang hoodie sa harap ng lalaki?

Napakalaking ekis ata nun.

Kung tutuusin, di naman na niya talaga kailangan ng hoodie o pangtakip sa punit niyang itim na palda dahil naka-itim din naman siyang shorts. Pero aaminin niya, habang tumatagal, ay lumalaki na rin ang punit ng palda niya.

Iis-staplerin sana ni Baekhyun ang palda niya kanina, kasi nga loko-lokong bakla. Pero nadala pa rin naman niya ang sarili sa opisina sa kabila ng obvious na punit sa suot niya.

At siguro nga rin, malaki ang naging tulong sa pagsuot niya ng hoodie ni kuya gucci sa pagdala niya sa sarili. Pakiramdam niya wala naman talagang punit sa palda niya.

Yun nga lang, medyo naging ilusyunada siya at umasa na makikita muli ang nasabing lalaki.

Pero hindi iyon nangyari.

Pagkauwi niya sa bahay at binaha siya ng nanay niya ng mga tanong kung ano ang nangyari sa palda niya.

Syempre, sinagot niya. Pero ang hoodie?

Hinubad na niya ang hoodie sa trike papauwi sa kanila dahil alam na niya ang magiging reaksyon ng nanay niya kapag nakita siya nitong may ibang suot na damit. Alam na ata ng nanay niya lahat ng damit na sinusuot niya kaya kapag na-timing siya na may ibang suot, iintrigahin na siya nito.

Pano pa kaya kung malaman ng nanay niya na galing sa isang lalaki ang hoodie na dala niya? Walang duda, aakusahan na naman siya nitong may jowa na kahit wala pa naman talaga.

Excited lang din kasi masyado ang kanyang ina na magka-jowa na siya. Sa tutuusin, gusto na nga nito na mag-asawa na siya para magka-apo na muli.

Pero gaya nga ng sabi ng isip niya, hindi ito Wattpad Presents na magic may lovelife na agad siya dahil lang sa napunit niyang palda.

* * *

Dalawang araw ang lumipas at laging bitbit ni Kyungsoo ang hoodie ng lalaki.

Dalawang araw na niya itong dala pero ang amoy nitong nakakaliyo ay dikit na dikit pa rin sa tela at sa kanya.

"Di mo pa rin nakikita ulit yung lalaki?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya pagsapit ng tanghalian.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at sumubo ulit ng pagkain.

"E pano kung di mo na makita? Akin na lang yung hoodie?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Sehun sa kanya pero inirapan niya lang ito.

"Seryoso, Soo, pano nga kung di mo na siya makita ulit? Tapos, ano ba? Naaalala mo pa naman ba mukha nung lalaking yun?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"E di kung hindi, e, di hindi. Tsaka oo, namumukhaan ko pa." Sagot niya.

"Pero umaasa ka pa rin na makita mo siya no?" Tanong ni Sehun.

"Syempre. Di naman akin 'tong hoodie niya."

"Pero suot mo lagi? Di mo na nga sinusuot yung jacket mong USTE."

"E kase naman sino ba nag-seset ng 19 degrees sa aircon, ang lamig lamig. Mas makapal 'tong tela nito kaya mas okay panlaban sa lamig."

"Sus, palusot ka pa. Sabihin mo lang gusto mo yung amoy tsaka crush mo na yung may-ari kasi gentleman." Sabi ni Baekhyun na hindi na nakapag-depensa pa si Kyungsoo dahil slightly totoo naman talaga. 

Una, gusto niya yung amoy.

Pangalawa, medyo, nakiliti nga ang puso niya kay kuya gucci kung sino man siya.

Slight lang naman kasi nga di naman ito Wattpad Presents.

“E, kung magpunit ka kaya ulit ng palda baka mamaya lumitaw ulit siya then chancharan! We meet again kuya CK!” Hindi pa pala tapos si Baekhyun. Nakipag-apiran pa ito kay Sehun.

Napatingin siya sa paldang suot na hindi punit at napalobo na lang ng pisngi.

Wattpad Presents, may forever kaya sa napunit na palda? 

  
  


* * *

Friday at tila last day na rin ng kanyang menstruation kaya hindi na ganun kabugnutin si Kyungsoo.

Ayon sa forecast ng PAGASA ay mayroong namataang low pressure area na pinangalanang Quiel. At dahil may pagkakontrabida kadalasan ang ulan na bumubuhos sakto sa dismissal period ng mga manggagawa, maulan na bumyahe si Kyungsoo pauwi.

Hassle pa ito dahil bukod sa panget sa feeling ang maanggihan o mabasa, pahirapan pa ang pagsakay sa jeep.

Pinalad naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsakay, pero sa pila papauwi sa kanila, napakahaba na roon ng pila.

Buti na lang at tumila na ang malakas na ulan.

Dahil may kalamigan ang dinalang ulan, sakto naman na suot ni Kyungsoo ang hoodie ni kuya gucci.

Natanggap na rin niya sa kanyang sarili na hindi na muling makikita ang lalaki kaya aakuin na niya ang pagmamay-ari sa hoodie. Balak na niya itong labhan kahit ba na hindi pa rin natatanggal ang pabango na nakadikit roon.

Habang nakapila, luminga-linga si Kyungsoo dahil kahit anong ulan na dumating ay naroroon pa rin ang mga nagtitinda ng mga prutas at gulay sa gilid.

Kung may masaktuhan siya na ibig niyang bilhin ay mapapabili siya, pero imbis na gulay o prutas ang makita, sa kabilang linya ng pila, naroroon ang lalaking matagal na niyang hinahanap, ay este, ang lalaking sasaulinan niya ng hoodie.

Napahawak siya bigla sa sarili dahil suot-suot niya ang hoodie ng lalaki.

Huhubarin na niya sana, ngunit awkward naman na ata iyon kung ihubad niya ito sa harap ng maraming tao sa paligid. Okay sana kung may zipper ito sa gitna, pero wala.

Sa panic, napatingala siya ng tingin at nakita ang lalaki na nakatingin sa kanya at tumatawa.

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo at bahagyang nahiya rin. Tumingin siya sa sarili at tumingin muli sa lalaki na nakangiti lang sa kanya.

Ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin? Lalapitan ba niya ito para isauli na ang hoodie? Pano nga ba niya ito maisasauli? Huhubarin niya sa harap ng lalaki?

Kung kelan kumbinsido na siya na hindi na sila magkikita, ngayon pa sila ulit nagkita.

May amoy mabango. 

Amoy lalaki.

"Hi." 

Pagtingala niya, nakangiti si kuya gucci sa kanya. Hindi ito naka-sumbrero kaya litaw na litaw ang napakagwapo at napakaamo nitong mukha.

Isa pa, napakatangkad nito.

"Miss," Kalabit ng nasa likuran niya. Gumalaw na pala ang pila.

Pero bago umusad, hinila niya ang lalaki sa harap niya at pinasingit ito.

Nagulat ang lalaki sa ginawa niya at hindi sila parehong makapaniwala na sa iisang ruta lang ang byahe nila pauwi.

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sila umabot sa jeep, pero nasa harapan naman na sila ng pila.

Hindi siya makatingin sa lalaki, pero dama niya ang mga mata nito sa kanya, hanggang sa isang kamay ang inabot nito sa kanya.

"Jongin pala. Single. Ikaw, Miss?"

May hiya sa kanyang mukha pero inabot din niya ang kamay sa lalaki. "Kyungsoo. S-Single din."

Napatagal ata ang pagshi-shake hands nila sa harap ng pila kaya nakaligtaan nila na may dumating na pala na bagong jeep.

Kung hindi pa kinalabit ng barker si Jongin ay malamang nasa sariling mundo pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo.

Naunang sumakay si Jongin at sumunod si Kyungsoo na umupo sa bungad ng jeep.

Nang makita ni Jongin na hindi tumabi ang dalaga sa kanya, tinabihan niya ito. Pinaurong niya ang lalaking dapat katabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay lang ba dito ako?" 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango lang sa kanya.

Tahimik sila pareho liban sa pagbigay nila ng bayad sa konduktor bago umalis ng jeep.

Nang byahe na, nagtama ang kanilang tingin at pareho silang napangiti sa isa't-isa.

"Pano ko pala maisasauli itong hoodie mo? Lalabhan ko na lang muna."

Tumawa si Jongin. Napakaamo nitong nakatingin sa kanya. "Bigay ko number ko sayo."

Kinuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at pinagtype si Jongin roon ng kanyang numero.

"Text kita para ma-save mo na rin number ko."

Sinendan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng simpleng mensahe na, "hi. -kyungsoo" na nang natanggap ni Jongin ay agad din niyang sinave.

"Di mo na kailangan isauli yung hoodie." Bigla niyang sabi kay Kyungsoo na ikinagulat naman ng dalaga.

"Pero binigay mo number mo--" Sa isang ngiti lang ni Jongin, na-gets agad ni Kyungsoo ang talagang pakay ng lalaki sa kanya.

Sa gulat, bigla rin nag-iba ang timpla ng mukha ni Jongin na pumorma na sa takot. "Shit. Sumobra ba ako? Uhm, I can explain naman--"

Sa inasal ni Jongin bigla, natawa na lang din si Kyungsoo. Napatakip siya sa bibig habang tinatawanan ang takot na takot na lalaki.

Napanguso si Jongin at napahimas sa kanyang batok.

"Uy, okay lang. Pero, sigurado ka ba na ibibigay mo na sa akin 'tong hoodie mo? Gucci pa naman 'to. Mukhang mamahalin."

This time, tumawa na rin ulit si Jongin. Siya ay umiling. "Okay lang. Maniwala ka man o hindi pero nabili ko lang yan sa ukay. Original man yan o hindi, pero gusto ko sayo na lang yan." Nahihiya niyang sabi sa dalaga.

"Ang galing mo naman maghanap sa ukay. Minsan nga dalhin mo ako dun." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na nagpatameme na kay Jongin.

"Ibig mo bang sabihin, pumapayag ka na magkita tayo ulit?"

"Kung hindi, siguro binawi ko na kanina yung number na binigay ko sayo." 

Nagkangitian na lang silang dalawa.

  
  
  


_Epilogue_

"Hoy, baklita, bago yang hoodie mo ah? Kala mo di ko napansin. Amoy lalaki na naman. CK1 na naman." 

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun nang pababa na sila para makapag-out na.

"Di mo na rin sinusuot yung hoodie mong GO USTE, nalabhan mo na ba yun?" Tanong naman ni Sehun sa kanya na nginitian na lang niya rin bago mag-out.

"Sa jowa ko 'to." Kinikilig na sagot ni Kyungsoo at nauna nang lumabas sa mga kaibigan. Di man lang niya nasaksihan ang pagkawindang na itsura ng mga kaibigan.

Pagkalabas, kuminang bigla ang kanyang mukha dahil nariyan na si Jongin na kanina pa naghihintay sa kanya.

Ka-couple hoodie niya ang nasabing lalaki at umakap siya sa kanya.

"Baby!" Tawag niya kay Jongin bago salubungin ang halik ni Jongin sa kanya. Nasa bisig na siya muli ng napakabango niyang jowa.

"Umaambon, baby." Tinaas nito ang hoodie ni Kyungsoo at binuksan ang bitbit nitong payong.

Madilim ang langit at nagbabadya na ngang bumagsak ang ulan.

Akma na sana silang aalis ni Jongin, pero sumigaw si Baekhyun sa kanila mula sa entrance ng building nila. Katabi nito si Sehun.

"Hoy, bakla, siya ba si kuya gucci mo na naka-CK1?! HAA!??"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanila at tumango. Sigaw niya, "Siya nga!" 

Tinitingnan na sila nina kuya guard at ng iba pang empleyado sa building pero wapakels lang sila.

"Mabango ba?!" Sigaw muli ni Baekhyun sa kanya at siya namang sagot ng isang ngiti bago kumaway sa mga kaibigan na sinundan lang sila ng tingin papalayo.

Habang naglalakad, tumingala si Kyungsoo sa boyfriend, ngiting-ngiti kaya't korteng puso na naman ang kanyang bibig. Tumingin rin sa kanya si Jongin na may parehong masayang ngiti sa labi.

"Saya ng baby ko ah."

"Syempre. Ba't ikaw, hindi ba?"

"Masaya, kasama kasi kita. Kaamoy pa kita."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at humalik na lang muna sa braso ng kasintahang ubod ng bango.

Inakbayan siya ni Jongin bilang tugon at siniguradong hindi siya mababasa sa papalakas na ulan tsaka humalik sa sentido nito.

Wattpad Presents: May forever kay Jongin at Kyungsoo. 

Sa kanila lang.

**Author's Note:**

> ang tsoge di ba? >:D


End file.
